Chance
by CrissandChris
Summary: Jane is the daughter of Grammy winning recording artist Mercedes Jones. Mason is the son of the Tony Award winners Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel. What will happen when Mason and Jane meet at school. Will this rekindle the friendship between Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine, or will it start a new generation of Glee sparked romances.
1. Chapter 1

Mason has always had a love for music. Maybe that had to do with the fact his dads had won multiple Tony Awards or that he'd grown up in the heart of New York City. Never the less, whatever had sparked it stayed with him. From the time he was 3 he was preforming with his twin sister Madison.

From the time Mason was 6 he learned that because of his dads' careers he had to spend a lot of time alone with his sister. This caused them to grow up so close you'd think they were attached at the hip. This also meant they rarely fought. (Which was something Kurt and Blaine we're thankful for!) However when the twins started high school this became a problem.

He loved his sister but he needs some time by himself. Which when his sister is watching his every move isn't really possible.

That's why when the family moved to Ohio he was relived. The family moved back to Ohio to be closer to family. Also Kurt and Blaine wanted to send the twins to their old high school. Plus since the two were writing not staring in anything on Broadway they could work from there.

When the summer ended Mason and Madison started their first year at McKinley High. The first thing they signed up for was the famous WMHS Cheerios. (Which were being run by former Cheerio Quinn Fabry.) They had tryouts on the second day of school. Both the twins got in due to their amazing athletic abilities. Not only that but Mason immediately got the spot of co-captain alongside the famed Kitty Wilde.

Later that day while Mason was getting into his locker, he saw something intriguing. A poster for a "Glee Club". It was the Glee Club that his dads had been in. He thought for a minute before closing his locker and heading over to the bulletin board and signing up for the New Directions...

While he signed his name he didn't realize the impact this small act would have upon his life...


	2. Chapter 2

When Mason got home he was beaming. His sister noticed this immediately and before he could even get through the door fully she started questioning it.

"Hey Mason! What's up? Why are you so.."

"MADISON! Let me at least get through the door before you question me. Okay?" Mason cut her off.

"Fine."Madison spoke with a now defeated time.

"Hey kids." Kurt looks up from his cooking when he sees the twins walk into the kitchen. He puts on the warm smile that could light up even the darkest of rooms. "How was school today?" Kurt asks while the teens put their bags on the floor and sit on the stools at the kitchen bar.

"Oh it was great, till Madison started questioning my happiness." Mason had an edge to his voice and Kurt could hear it instantly.

"What do you mean?"

"She asked why I was so happy." Kurt put down his mixing bowl and raised an eyebrow to Madison as if to say, "Explain yourself."

"I was just curious." Madison's tone sounded even more defeated than it had before.

"Yeah, well, if you MUST know I joined another club." Mason smiled even mentioning it.

"Oh Mason I'm so..." Kurt tried to speak before he was interrupted by his daughter.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Madison was standing, her hands thrown up in the air.

"I'm auditioning for Glee Club." At that moment Blaine walked into the house.

"I'm home!" He announced while putting his coat in the closet by the front door.

"We are in the kitchen!" Kurt yells back.

Blaine walks in, goes straight to Kurt, walking behind him and slides his hands around the older man's waist. Blaine places a peck on Kurt's cheek.

"So, Mason what were you saying?" Kurt honestly had forgotten when Blaine slipped his hands around his waist. Blaine had that affect on him.

"Uhm I'm auditioning for Glee Club."

"MASON I'M SO HAPPY! BLAINE REMEMBER WHEN WE WERE IN THE NEW DIRECTIONS?!" Kurt had turned around and was jumping giddily while his husband just laughed.

At the same time that Kurt vocalized his happiness Madison squealed.

"WHAT? WITHOUT ME?" Kurt and Blaine turned back to their children.

"Madison, we don't scream." Blaine had a caring yet assertive tone to his voice.

"Yeah, we don't have to attached at the hip 24/7. I'm sorry if that offends you." Mask didn't want to hurt Madison but he needs his space.

"You know what, you do you. Whatever. See you later." Madison grabbed her bag and walked upstairs to her bedroom. Which left Blaine, Kurt and Mason in the kitchen.

"Mason, I for one am proud of you for branching out." Blaine spoke with pride for his son, he walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder in a fatherly way. While he does this Kurt just looks at them with pure love.

"Thank you guys, I love you. I'm going to go upstairs and do my homework now okay?"

"Okay. We love you too." Kurt smiles at the way Blaine ruffles Mason's hair.

Once Mason is gone, Blaine walks back over to Kurt and pulls him into an embrace. Then he cups Kurt's face in his hands and kisses him.

When Kurt pulls away he pushes their foreheads together. "Mhm, not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

"For being amazing you."

"Oh please B what did I do? You're the one who is like the greatest dad ever." This makes Blaine blush. They've been married for over 13 years and Kurt can still make him turn into a teenage boy.

"Oh I'm not. But I do see your cooking dinner, and I believe you are the greatest cook ever."

"I'm pretty sure you're biased." Kurt was giggling.

"Nope not at all." Blaine kissed Kurt again before starting to help him with dinner.

A/N: So in the next chapter im introducing JANEEEEE! I just needed to make the tension plus I mean, cute Klaine.

-Sarah


	3. Chapter 3

Jane was always like her mother in the sense that she loved to sing, the only difference was that she was much more shy. Her mother of course was none other than the famous Mercedes Jones.

She was adopted when she was little because Mercedes is unable to carry children.

For a long time the two of them lived in L.A. but the city didn't feel like home to the girls. So they packed their bags and moved back to Mercedes's childhood home; Lima, Ohio.

It would be Jane's first year of high school and honestly she wasn't looking forward to it.

Mercedes had told Jane all about her high school experience and all about her old friends. 2 of which she was going to meet later that week. Kurt Anderson-Hummel and Blaine Anderson-Hummel, they apprently have two children named Mason and Madison who are Jane's age. Who knows maybe it would be good to get some friends.

It was the second day of school and all Jane had heard from the teachers was "Get involved! Join clubs!". The only problem with that is, Jane has absolutely no idea what to do.

She was just about to sign up for some speech and debate club for the hell of it when a flyer caught her eyes.

"The New Directions-William McKinley High School's very own Glee Club. Sign up now to audition."

"New Directions" she thought to herself, "That's the Glee Club mom was in." Without even a second thought she goes over to the sign up sheet and in her beat cursive writes Jane M. Jones. She then notices the name right above her's; Mason Anderson-Hummel.

She had no clue how much that little name would change her life.

**Hey guys, sorry this update is so short and took so long. I just want to thank you all for your undying support, it means everything to me. Next chapter will be about Mason and Jane finally meeting. **

**-Sarah**


End file.
